


green (apples) is the color of jealousy

by Spades



Series: Welcome To Night Vale Drabbles [2]
Category: Welcome to Night Vale
Genre: Apples, Cecil Hates Steve, Jealousy, M/M, Typical Night Vale Weirdness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-14
Updated: 2013-09-14
Packaged: 2017-12-26 13:34:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/966533
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spades/pseuds/Spades
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Carlos gets an apple from Steve, Cecil does not approve.</p>
            </blockquote>





	green (apples) is the color of jealousy

It was just because of an apple that he was pressed against a wall in the radio station's break room, Cecil's hand possessively splayed against his stomach and mouth attacking his neck with vicious sucks and bites. 

The apple in question had been purple, like a grapple, but tasted just like an orange. He hadn't thought anything of it at he had sat down in break room to eat with Cecil. It was a fairly standard beginning, until Cecil asked where he got the apple, because it looked delicious. Now, Carlos knew in hindsight that he really should've lied and said he got it from the store, but he really was running on minimal sleep and his brain wasn't really catching up with the memo that saying where he got it from was a bad idea.

“Steve,” Carlos had answered, taking another bite of it and closed his eyes to savor the taste. The taste of it was so bizarre and good and he had been so wrapped up in eating it that he hadn't heard Cecil get up and move around the table. What he had noticed was Cecil taking the apple out of his hand and putting it in the decomposing bin before returning to Carlos. He had been blinking up at the man with a confused look before Cecil leaned down and positively growled.

“Steve Carlsberg gave you the apple?” Like it had mattered since he had thrown it out. Carlos licked his lips and just nodded. 

So, that's how he ended up pressed up against a wall and it didn't look like Cecil was going to stop anytime soon either.


End file.
